


Drabbles of a Good Adam Taurus

by Seaxereddington



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Adam Taurus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Drabbles of a smol!Adam and Hunstman!Adam working with Team RWBY and Qrow and maybe more huntsman.
Relationships: Adam Taurus & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Weiss Schnee & Adam Taurus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Smol!Adam - the terrors of the past

**Author's Note:**

> I saw fanart and I had to do something. Probably won't be good, but thanks for checking it out.

The night had long overtaken day, darkness covering Beacon as huntsman and buntresses slept soundly in their dorms, wrapped up in warm blankets. 

Ruby Rose, dark haired with a streak of crimson, sneaked along the dark corridor, footsteps light. She grinned, holding a can of red paint.

The scarlet haired with brown streaks faunus behind her held empty white signs, a black blindfold over his eyes. Adam frowned, walking quietly behind the younger girl, "Ruby, I don't think this is a good idea".

Ruby pouted at him, "It's fine, we'll paint the signs and hang them up then go straight to bed!", she whispered loudly, still walking towards the bathrooms. 

The faunus was not so on board, hesitation clear on his face despite the lack of his eyes displaying any emotion. He turned back, feeling a cold sweat run down his neck. 

"What is it?", the young and innocent girl peeked curiously, eyes trailing to where Adam faced. She formed an 'o' with her mouth, seeing Glynda Goodwitch, a professor of Beacon, patrol the academy. 

The two of them panicked, before noticing thw door to the boy's bathroom. They both zipped to the pristine, white door and entered quietly. Ruby let out a breath she was holding, "That was close". 

The male faunus glared at her, though not particularly visible through his mask, "We should leave before we get caught", he insisted. The dark haired girl ignored him in favour of painting the signs with, _'Out of service'_. She giggled, handing Adam an other paint brush and sign, and ushered him to do the same. 

He sighed, complying with her wishes. The faunus wondered why he was humouring her, before remembering the exact reason. 

* * *

_A young faunus stood in face of a tall man. The man directed a harsh glare towards the toung, who shook with fear, holding back sobs and whimpers, "It won't happen again...", he attempted to promise weakly._

_The man scowled, before muttering under his breath, "I'll make sure of that", a whip smacked him across the face, throwing him to the floor. The young faunus cried out in pain before scurrying to his mother. The female faunus had soft magenta hair, two horns protruding from near her forehead._

_She gasped, embracing her son into a hug, "Adam! What happened to you?", the young child let out jarssh sobs, tears falling free. "I hate humans!!", he wailed into his mother's chest._

_She gently stroked his hair, "Shh, not so loud". The woman looked around the dust mines, noticing a man walking towards their way. He must have overheard them._

_The man had a cold grin on his face, whip in hand, "Oh? You hate humans?", the grin turned upside down, eyes glaring at the young boy, "I'll show you to be grateful to us!", he raised the whip._

* * *

Adam startled, feeling Ruby's hand on his shoulder, "Adam? Are you alright?", he looked down, feeling a crack of vulnerabity. Sweat had formed over his body, mask drenched on it. "Yeah, I'm fine", he supplied shakily, composing himself. 

Ruby frowned, before giving him a hug, "You can talk to me, you know?", she looked away, a hint of sadnnes creeping into her voice and eyes, "Lately, you've been giving Weiss a hard time. And you've been ignoring the rest of us... Blake's really worried". 

The bull faunus felt his heart calm down, brow furrowing, "It's fine. I'm fine", he went back to painting the signs, a smirk growing on his face, "Now, shall we hang these up?", the young, silver eyes girl grinned back in response, "Sure!". 

* * *

Students ran around the school in mass panic, some wailing as they held the need to use the bathroom.

Ruby and Adam snickered, watching as the mass of students whimpered upon noticing the sign on each and every bathroom door. They both promptly burst out laughing, until a stern voice caught them, "I assume this was both your doing?".

Glynda used her crop to move the songs away and into the bin. The two students gave sheepish grins as student filed into the now free restrooms.

"Professor Ozpin requires your presence in his office". 


	2. Hunstman!Adam - The kind Belladonas

He was only twelve when they got him out. She was only nine when he first met her. Walking down the stairs quietly, ears folded. Her body language told him she was shy, making herself as small as possible. 

He had finally taken off his bandage, but could never see out of his left eyes. The feeling a burning flesh never disappeared. Every mirror forced the memory into his eyes, the three letters bright like the sun. He smashed the mirrors, fear squeezing the blood out of his heart. 

Kali held him, told him it was okay, and he believed it. He was safe. Here in Menagerie, a safe haven for faunus. She taught him how to read write, about history and more. She told him to play with others but he only spent time training.

He learnt that most people made their own weapons. He made his own. Named it _Wilt_ and _Blush._ A part of him. Made with his blood sweat and tears. His life.

They treated him like their son, but that didn't last forever. The cat eared girl ran to her father, hands around his waist. They laughed in front of him. They loved her in front of him. Lately, he felt as if he were simply forgotten.

But Blake, he learned was her name, always spent time with him. Whether she wanted to read him books, or watch him train, she was by his side. He felt at ease with her, a sort of comfort when she smiled and laughed. 

He wanted to protect that. Forever. To let her smile and to let her laugh, to let her get along with everyone, humans and faunus alike. Ghira and Kali watched them in joy, albeit the former always worried for his daughter's love life. But Adam only saw her as a little sister.

She wasn't his love, she was a sibling he never had. The Belladonas were a family he lost at a young age. They took care of him. 

Gave him food, filling and delicious, warm and healthy. Gave him water, so clean and good, no pebbles of dirt in it. Gave him a soft and comfortable bed to sleep in. That was what a family did, right? His mother did so.

She protected him from harm and death. She have him her food and water, her blankets too. She grew thinner and thinner, and he stayed minimally healthy. 

For the first time in his life, Adam Taurus felt at home. He ate with the belladonnas. He resd with Blake. Trained with the white fang. Slept with them.

Blake didn't like violence, neither did her parents. So he decided to become a huntsman, to do what they wanted. They wanted equality, so did he.

"Mr. Taurus, congratulations. You've officsly become a huntsman. A young one at that", his scroll lit up with his Hunstman licence.

"Thank you. Professor Ozpin". 


	3. Smol!Adam - You don't need to hide secrets from your Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by fanart I saw, it's really cool. And cute too, also sad. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm not very good at typing.

_"Hey Adam!", the red haired faunus turned to the voice calling him, "What's under your mask?". Blake gasped, looking worried. Ruby, as innocent as always, sported a huge grin and brimmed with curiosity._

_Sweat formed on his forehead, a wave of panic hitting him, "Uh.. Nothing", he offered lamely, focusing on the book. The silver eyed girl pouted, but went back to whatever she was doing, not having noticed his inner panic._

_Blake frowned sadly, before putting her book down with a sigh. She stood up, garnering her teammates' attention, "What's up Blake?", Yang had asked enthusiastically. "Oh, I was just going with the library with Adam. Since he promised earlier today", the cat eared girl answered._

_The bull faunus looked at her in confusion, "I did?". She tugged at his sleeve, ulling him up and out of the room, "Of course you did". The door shut with a soft click._

* * *

_Blake gently dragged him away from the dorms, walking towards the empty courtyard. "Blake...", his voice shook a little. She stopped, before turning to him with worry-filled Hazel eyes, "Adam... Are you okay? I know your mask is a sensitive topic..." she trailed off, her ears twitching nervously behind the black ribbon that blended with her jet black hair._

_The red haired faunus sighed, "It's okay Blake, it'll be fine. They don't know, and I still don't think I have the courage to tell them yet". A brief flash of the three bright letters burned in his sight, before returning to Blake in a blink. His breath quickened, feeling a rise of fear. The men laughed, whop cackling as they hit him. Hit the others. Hit the pink haired faunus, his mother._

_As they struggled to walk and work. The tears blurred his sight before he could wiped them away falling down his pale face. Blake's eyes widened, her arms reaching for him. His mother hugged him, he pushed her away. Adam ran._

_Someone called his name, but the faunus ignored them. He ran, to the bathrooms. He locked the door behind him, before ripping of the black clothe of his face. Tear stained, heavy. The mirror reflected his terrified and scarred face. The same three letters, that shunted him every night, every where he went. The three letters that forever stuck to him, burning in his eyes. "SDC". They glared at him, having taken over his once blue eye. Leaving a blood red eye and dull grey iris, a singed eyebrow and red, raw, burnt skin._

_The water rushed from the sink, he viciously washed his face, scratching the scar in a futile attempt to rid himself of the scar. Red, warm, familiar. Blood slowly dripped from his irritated scar._

_The energy had left Adam, he sat tiredly on the floor. Many shouts had come from the door, banging as other students groaned and moaned, needing to relieve themselves. He stood up on shaky feet once they disappeared, before leaving. The black clothe had been tied around his eyes again. He forgot when he covered them again._

_The corridors were quiet, silent. His footsteps echoed louder than his breathing, an eery atmosphere hanging in the air. "Mr. Taurus?", the voice startled him. It was clam and professional, soothing even. Ozpin walked to his side, cane and mug in hand. He sipped the mug before addressing the boy, "Are you all right? It is quite late"._

_"... Just out on a walk", he simply replied, walking along side the silver haired professor. "I see". A small silence overcame them, though not uncomfortable. The headmaster's prescnese had calmed Adam enough to allow his brain to breath again._

_"You know, you don't need to hide your face from your friends", Adam stopped walking. "What? ", Ozpin chuckled, taking a smaller sip from his mug. "Your friends will never judge you for who you are. They are here to support you. No matter what or who you are", the bull faunus stayed stock still, watching as the expirienced huntsman walked away with a smile on his face._

* * *

_"You know, you don't have to hide secrets from your friends"._

Adam watched Oscar - rather, Ozpin within the young boy's body - as he broke down, tears falling freely from his face. Eyes downcast, unable to meet the heat filled and heart broken gazes of the people he had lied to their whole lives.

* * *

_Ruby gapsed along with her teammates, bar Blake, as he reveled the true nature of his face. Yang's horror had quickly been replaced with anger, hate and rage. The young innocent girl felt tears blur her silver eyes, hands shaking._

_The heiress wrapped her arms around him, whispering sincere apologies, crying into his shoulder. She had promised she would change this that no other faunus would ever suffer the way he did._

_No one would ever have to hide their faces, once she had control. Blake watched with a fond smile, joining the tender hug._

_"Hey, it looks pretty cool", Yang had joked, attempting to lighten the mood. A small smoke had formed at her compliment, "Thank you", he had replied from his heart._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess cricism is slightly welcome, but feel free to comment. I was bored and couldn't think of how to update my other story.


End file.
